And They Called It Destiny
by WickedGame
Summary: Because some things were just meant to be. 12, past 1R. Yaoi.


Title: And They Call It Destiny

Author: WickedGame

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: 1x2x1, R+1, mentions of past 1+R

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: AU, nice Relena, slight lime

Notes: Written for Dyna Dee's birthday. She asked for a love triangle where neither Duo nor Relena were the better choice and this is what the muses popped out. I hope she likes it. Beta read by Triowing.

Heero looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Duo always fell asleep during car rides. This car ride had been a particularly long one, too, a five hour drive back to where the both of them had attended high school.

"Duo, we're here." He opened the door and saw Duo start in his seat. The hotel room where their high school reunion was being held loomed above them: a modern edifice with a ton of windows.

"Nice hotel," Duo remarked as he stepped out of the car and stretched. "It feels weird, being back here."

"A little," Heero agreed.

Neither one of them had been back to this town since the day they had both left to attend the same college. That day had been a lot like this one: slightly breezy and warm, but not hot. That was ten years ago, and Heero could hardly believe that the time had passed so fast.

That day when they had left had been the start of their life together, just with each other. They had been dating for about six months. Before that they had just been good friends.

They got their bags out and walked to where a bellboy had brought them a luggage rack.

"I'll go park the car. Why don't you go get our room?" Duo suggested. Heero nodded and watched Duo drive toward the hotel parking garage. He turned and followed the bellboy into the hotel, and stepped up to the reservation desk.

"I have a reservation. Name is Heero Yuy," he said in a calm tone. The desk clerk took his credit card and handed him a form to fill out. Duo walked back in just as Heero was finishing up, and the clerk was handing him the card keys.

"What took so long?" Heero asked as they followed the bellboy to the elevator.

"Had a tough time finding a parking spot near the elevator." Duo shrugged and waited for one of the elevators to come down to the lobby. They rode in silence to the tenth floor, and then stepped out and let the bellboy lead them to their room.

"Thanks." Heero tipped the bellboy and watched him walk out the door.

Duo flopped onto the bed and smiled rakishly at Heero. "So….what do you want to do now?"

Heero smiled and stood over Duo next to the bed. "Well, you slept the whole way here…so maybe I need a nap."

Duo pretended to pout and pulled at Heero's shirt impatiently. "More nookie, less sleepy. Sleepy after nookie."

Heero laughed gently and climbed onto the bed. "You're insatiable."

Duo tugged lightly at his earlobe with his teeth. "Damn straight. Now, clothes off, mister. You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

&&&&

Heero sighed as he looked at the alarm clock. He knew he shouldn't have napped so long. He looked over at Duo and smirked. "Sound asleep. You sleep too much."

With a sigh, he climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes back on. He checked his hair in the mirror and decided that it would have to do before grabbing his card key and heading out the door.

The nights here were always brisk and sweet, with sea air blowing away the chance for humidity, and the hills around them shielding them from incredible cold. The nightlife bustled around him and he smiled, remembering the night he and Duo had finally gotten together and done something about the attraction they shared.

Heero met Duo his freshman year of high school. They were assigned to lockers right next to each other, and Duo had trouble opening his. Heero helped him and from that point on, it seemed Duo was stuck to him. Heero had a hard time getting used to having Duo around because he honestly had never had such a close friend before. People were put off sometimes because of intelligence, sometimes because of the fact that he didn't much care for some of the idle chatter most people spoke. But Duo didn't care how smart he was since he was smart too, and he didn't care if Heero didn't want to listen to him, because sometimes he liked silence as well. Heero, in turn, learned to talk a little more and learned to live a little more.

Heero knew not long after they met that Duo was gay. Duo didn't figure it out until many months later himself, but Heero had seen the way Duo watched other guys without even knowing it, giving himself away with every step with simple expressions. And it was around that same time that Heero figured out that he didn't much care what sex the person was, since he had never really been attracted to anyone. Duo was one of his only acquaintances and could probably be considered his best friend. There really was no one else in the picture. At least not until…

"Relena?"

The blonde woman turned around and looked at him curiously before smiling. "Heero Yuy? What are you doing here?"

They both laughed as Relena realized what a stupid question she was asking. Heero had only come into this diner to grab some food for him and Duo, but now he was facing the only female he had ever had any real attraction to.

"How are you?" Heero asked as he picked up a paper menu.

"Good. When did you get in?"

"Early this afternoon. It was a long drive," Heero sighed as he thought about what to order.

"Where are you living now?" Relena asked as she studied the same menu.

"In Sea Cove, about five hours from here."

"Would the two of you like to have a seat? This area can get kind of crowded," the waitress was obviously trying to get them in or out of the place. Relena shrugged.

Heero thought about Duo sleeping and decided that sitting down wouldn't hurt. He could always order something to go later for his lazy boyfriend. "Sure."

They sat in a booth and ordered sodas. Heero took a drink and then sat back. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Local politics. I'm running for city council." Relena stirred the ice in her drink.

"Here?"

Relena nodded. "I left for a while, but then I came back after the divorce."

Heero winced, "Divorce?"

"Yeah." Relena stirred some more and then spoke again. "I'll spare you most of the sordid details. Let's just say that he found someone else and leave it at that."

Heero nodded and decided not to pry.

The waitress took their orders, and Heero became quiet.

Relena had been a transfer in their sophomore year, and had gained instant popularity due to her good looks and money. But in spite of what social status had dictated Relena was polite, charming, and altogether too nice to everyone. She gained respect through those traits and through her work outside school. She liked to volunteer and she got good grades. Heero could never remember ever being drawn to a female, but with Relena… it was different. He liked to see her smile. She talked to him and while he wasn't too sure if he wanted to talk back, he still appreciated it. He actually played around with the idea of asking her out, but he really didn't have the courage.

"Are you still with him?"

Heero snapped his head up and then nodded. "Yeah."

"All this time? You've been together all this time?"

Heero smiled, thinking about chestnut hair spread out on white sheets and long eyelashes brushing over cheekbones. "Yeah, all this time."

"That's so sweet."

Heero frowned at the tone. "You sound sad."

"It's just… back in high school… it was a stupid crush really…"

Heero gaped just a little. "What?"

Relena shrugged and then thanked the waitress as their food was sat down. "I just always thought that maybe one day you would ask me out. And then, to my surprise, you started dating Duo. I never even knew you were gay."

"I'm not. I'm bisexual," Heero salted his fries and then took a bite.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I actually partially have you to thank for being with Duo. It was while confessing I wanted to ask you out that Duo asked me out." Heero watched Relena's face go from confused to understanding and ate another fry.

"You had a crush on me?"

Heero nodded. "Only female until that point in time that I ever felt attracted to."

She had the courtesy to blush. "I'm flattered."

It had been a night like this, and he and Duo had been sitting on the porch steps of his house, talking the night away like they did sometimes. Duo had asked Heero what was wrong and Heero told Duo about his little crush on Relena. Duo, in turn, confessed about his crush on Heero. Heero had been two parts shocked and one part curious. Duo had these incredible eyes he had always loved, and that long hair… It was soft. He had brushed it once or twice for Duo at different times. Duo had asked for a chance… Duo had kissed him softly and asked for nothing else. Heero had loved him too much to deny him that chance, and they stayed together.

"You've changed."

Heero contemplated the woman in front of him and smirked. "So have you."

"You never used to talk this much."

"You never used to sound jaded."

"Good point. Do you love him?"

Heero chewed thoughtfully. "Yes."

"I don't suppose…?" Relena left the question hanging in the air, but Heero knew what she was asking.

"No, Relena. At one time I would've considered it, but," images of Duo flashed in his head, "loving him gives my life more meaning than anything between us could give me now. At one time I would've prayed for you to notice me, or for me to have the courage to ask you out…but Duo's more than enough and he's all that I need and want."

Relena nodded. The check came and Relena opened her purse. Heero stopped her by handing the waitress his credit card and ordering something for Duo as well. He smiled at the blonde woman across from him. "Let's look at this as the date we never had."

Outside Heero clutched a bag with a burger and fries and held a milkshake in his hand. Relena looked for her keys and then pulled them out triumphantly.

"Thanks for joining me," she said gratefully, if a little sadly.

"It was fun. Good luck with the political race." Heero braced himself as Relena stood close to him and pecked his cheek.

"Say hi to Duo for me, and I'll see you tomorrow night."

Heero nodded and turned his back. He walked away from Relena just as he had in high school, and knew that even if they did see each other at the reunion tomorrow that they probably wouldn't talk, just like they didn't talk much in high school.

&&&&

Heero opened the door quietly and stepped into the room. He turned on the lamp, and sat the bag and the milkshake on the dresser. He took off his shirt and shoes, and climbed onto the bed.

"Duo, it's time to wake up and have some dinner, you lazy bum," he said affectionately.

"Mmmph?" Duo mumbled into the pillow. Heero stroked that soft hair and skin until Duo turned his head and smiled. "Do I smell food?"

Heero laid his head down and looked Duo in the eyes. "Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"Late."

Duo looked at him and then smiled. "You look like you have a secret."

"I ran into Relena at the diner. We had dinner. She says hi." Duo looked a little shocked and Heero wrapped his hand in Duo's hair. "I love you. So much. Too much. You know that, right?" Duo nodded. "She told me she had a crush on me in high school. Did you know that?"

Duo nodded. "Everyone knew that. That was one of the reasons I kissed you that night, because I knew that if you actually asked her out that she'd accept."

Heero climbed over Duo and straddled his thighs. "But you got to me first, didn't you?"

Duo smiled and held onto Heero's hips. "I got there first, and I'm not letting go."

"Never?"

Duo flipped their positions and stared down into Heero's blue eyes. "Never ever."

"Good, because I don't think there's anyplace on Earth I'd rather be." Heero kissed Duo gently, quietly, and with all the love in his heart.

Some things were just meant to be.

-The End-


End file.
